I'll Be Waiting
by baobabs
Summary: Atlas is tired of his punishment, and when the gods fall, who to bear the weight of the sky but the two that dared fight for them?


**A/N: So, this is kinda soppy, but the story grabbed me by the throat and demanded I write it. It's in Percy's POV, if you haven't guessed by now. Non LO-compliant. **

**Um, so, to sum it all up, the gods have fallen and are in hiding, the remaining demigods as well, and Percy and Annabeth are stuck holding the sky. I know, I'm evil, muahahaha…anyways, this came from a story I read about a mother and her child during the mudslide in China who held up the mud, debris etc. for eight hours to save her kid…Kudos!**

The rocks are pressing down on us, Annabeth and I. We are stuck holding the sky…Kronos' punishment. My muscles feel like they're melting, and all I can think of is the pain filling my body, consuming me. This is worse than the time when we fought Atlas, because Annabeth is here too.

Sweat is pouring down our faces, but I know Annabeth is feeling it even more than me. I have the Curse of Achilles…I fear she will not last much longer.

xxxx

Even now, she is so beautiful. The pain lessens slightly as I gaze at her curls, now matted and dirty, and the gray eyes that have lost their shine. Her face is thin, gaunt, and her lips are cracked…she groans, and my heart breaks a little more.

xxxx

It has happened. Annabeth has fallen.

xxxx

I do not think she is dead…I hope, I pray that she isn't. Now, I am alone, bearing the weight of the sky. I gasp as the weight slips, but I cannot let go…

xxxx

Pain.

It eats you away, devouring your senses until there is only pain left. I cry out as I loose my footing and I hear a snap…my ankle feels like it's filled with acid, and I grit my teeth. I cannot let go…I have to do this. For you, Annabeth. I have to be strong…

xxxx

I don't remember what my name is…Percy. My name is Percy. I remember yours, Annabeth, I will never forget it…but who's my mom? Why am I here? Kronos. Now I remember. I am angry, and the pain seems to double, making me cry out…

xxxx

It's not fair. Why am I the one doing this, bearing the pain? I'm only sixteen! What have I done to deserve this? What has Annabeth done to deserve this? Please, if it has to be one of us, let it be me…

xxxx

It is so tempting, to give up and fade…but if I do, there will be no chance of my loved ones surviving. And Annabeth…I once said that I would hold up the sky for you. How ironic…I am doing that now. I can't give up, because if I do, who will take care of you? Thalia is missing, Grover and Juniper dead-I still ache inside, but I have to accept that-so who will? Luke can't…strangely, I don't hate him anymore...

You whimper, and your eyes roll to the back of your head, leaving only the frightening whites.

I force myself onto one knee, wincing as my ankle protests. There is a small puddle nearby…I scoop up some water and dribble it between your lips.

xxxx

It's scary…I can't see clearly anymore. There are only fuzzy outlines. Several minutes pass, but it feels like hours. How long have I been standing here? I hear you groan, and the pain intensifies. Sweat drips off my face, and my hands are scratched and bloody, caked with dirt and dried blood. My nerves are screaming for me to stop, but how can I?

xxxx

You must be in a comma, Annabeth, and I am glad…you can't feel any pain anymore. I have found that if I concentrate on you, not you like this, you smiling, laughing, talking…it is easier to keep on fighting. I have spent my whole life fighting, even before I knew I was a demigod…I should be used to this. I smile bitterly at this, and I don't even flinch when one of my ribs crack with the strain. I think I am getting used to this…no. Never used to it. No one can get used to this fiery burning, the white-hot knives that feel like they are being plunged into your body….

xxxx

What's happening? There is a burst of white light, followed by another and another and another…I hear shouting, screaming, and the clash of swords, following by the swift hiss of arrows…somebody is taking you away. No! No! Bring her back! Please…Tears are rolling down my face, and I hear someone yelling something that sounds like Percy! Percy!

Percy…it sounds familiar. I remember…I am called Percy. But why would they be talking to me?

Then there is an explosion. There is a roar of rage-where have I heard that before?-and everything's quieter now. The heat blisters my lips and the rocks seem heavier somehow…no, no more pain, please!

xxxx

It's strange. There is no more pain, though I can still feel the pressure…there is only numbness. I smile, and then a miracle occurs. The pressure is gone, and I collapse. I don't really feel anything anymore…A drop of water lands on my cheek. Is someone crying? Is it you, Annabeth? I hope it is…I grin to tell you everything is alright. Are _you_ alright?

More people are crying now, I can hear it. Softly at first, then louder and louder. I wish they wouldn't, it makes me sad too.

It's very odd…I feel nothing now. My hearing fades. No! I want to see you, Annabeth. I want to see you smiling again, to hear you laugh, to feel your hand on mine.

xxxx

I'm in the Underworld now, Annabeth. I'm not sad…I don't mind dying. I'll never see you alive again, though, that's the sad thing.

Charon let me across for free, something about helping him get his job back and Poseidon and Chiron threatening him. (Nosy old horse, he said.) Hades was back on the throne, and he sent me straight to Elysium (he does seem a lot happier now). Nico was in charge of filling me in…we won!

The Titans are back in Tartarus, thank the gods…and would you believe it? We spent one year on Mt. Tamalpais!

It's depressing, that Nico died, too…but he didn't seem to mind ("I spend most of my time in the Underworld, anyways"). Still, he died so young…

I just wanted you to know, Annabeth, that I'm not going to let you spend the rest of your days weeping and moping. You've got a bright future ahead of you, you're a child of Athena, for crying out loud! Go ahead and be an architect, Annabeth, it's what you always wanted. Then, when it's your time, you can join me down here.

I'll be waiting.

**A/N: Poor, poor Percy. Wow, I'm really evil. Anyways, please review and tell me whether I should continue the story or keep it as an oneshot. If you favour the former, tell me what you think the next chapter should be and how they defeated Kronos. I'm open for suggestions!**


End file.
